Simplicity
by fridgemagnet
Summary: The development of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's relationship throughout their education with a few quirks and twists to ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes (though I wouldn't really call myself an author)

It's been a while. This one has been tucked away in my laptop for quite some time now, inspired by an artist on deviantArt that draws this couple amazingly. I thought I would never write a second generation fic, but here it is.

Of course I don't own the characters or the world, J.K Rowling does

As a side note, seeing as I have not read any second generation fics, and J.K has not written anything about their characters I have interpreted them as I see fit so please, if you dislike how I portray them please politely evacuate the fic. But a part from that enjoy.

**Chapter 1 – First Year**

"Why do you change your hair every day?" the voice of the young Weasley rang out after him.

"Because I can." Why wouldn't the girl stop bothering him? He understood that now they were in the same school that he would have to see her more often, but that didn't mean he had to pretend to know her when he saw her.

"Hey, wait up," she cried after him, the tiniest clip of a French accent emphasised. He felt the tug of her hand on his shoulder and he whirled round, a flicker of anger crossed his face and the girl faltered. "Why do you keep ignoring me Ted?"

Ted hesitated. He had to think quickly and come up with a witty come back so he could walk on and no one would suspect a thing. "Because being at home and at school are two very different things, now if you don't mind I have class to get to." He turned once more, but he met restraint.

"I'm not letting go till you give me a proper reason," Victoire demanded, stubbornly looking up into Ted's eyes. Ted sighed and took the first-year by her shoulders and led her out of the busy corridor and into an empty classroom.

"What do you want?" he asked, knowing several of the questions she was going to ask.

"Why are you so different from how you're like at home? And why are you always ignoring me?" she asked, her voice whined a bit. She stared adamantly at Ted.

"Same reason as I said before, at home I am one thing, at school I am another. I'm different at school because I don't have the adults always breathing down the back of my neck and hissing in my ear. I don't have irritating cousins pestering me all the time and I don't like being pestered by them here!" Ted realised that as he had been explaining his reasons he had also been raising his voice. Victoire stood in front of him, eyes wide with trepidation. Ted immediately felt the guilt trickle through him. "I didn't mean it like that," he began to explain but Victoire interrupted him.

"Of course you did!" she exclaimed, the French twang becoming more announced. "If it's what you want I'll stop pestering you, I'm leaving!" Victoire turned away from the third-year and stormed out of the room. She hesitated at the door and swiftly spun around to face him. "I'm glad you're not a part of my real family!"

Ted felt the blow of the comment and flinched as the first-year disappeared from sight. As if on cue Professor McGonagall strode through the door, a class of second-years behind her. "Theodore, I had no knowledge that you would be joining my second-year class today," her stern voice shrilled throughout the room.

"I wasn't..." but Ted didn't get to finish his excuse.

"Seeing as you're here and you need to improve your grade, I will let you sit in as extra-credit." Professor McGonagall continued on her way to the front of the class. Ted found no way of exiting the room so he sat down at a desk at the back and snoozed throughout the lecture.

Victoire sat in the Ravenclaw common room. She was finishing writing up an assignment for Herbology class. So far this was her favourite lesson because she knew Professor Longbottom and they would often have everlasting conversations about the magical plants that they were studying. She found this relaxing and it took her mind off of certain places and certain people. Victoire couldn't help frowning when she thought about Ted. He was such an arrogant guy, even though they weren't really related by blood, he was still part of her family and she knew what she had said to him must have hurt.

She scribbled the last couple of sentences and made her way up to the girl's dormitory. Thinking about Ted would not stop her sleeping at night, anyway he was two years her senior, he could handle himself.

* * *

><p>How was it? I hope not too bad. The following chapters will change from really short to quite long, I've written 6 so far. Also there are a lot of time skips, but don't worry, I shall write in the Author's Note how much time has lapsed etc. I thought that the fic would be way too long if I described every term in detail.<p>

Well I hope you liked it? Please leave a review with your thoughts, and hopefully the next chapter shall be up in a week or so depending on the feedback.

Happy Wednesday (all 15 minutes that are left of it)!


	2. Chapter 2

I've just watched the second part of The Deathly Hallows, it was brilliant! Disappointed with Fred's death (how they did it), but all in all amazing. In the spirit of everything to do with Harry Potter I figured that I might as well upload another chapter. I'm just warning you there are going to be a few time skips in between the chapters from now on, but you're smart people I'm sure you'll be able to figure how much the time has passed.

Of course I don't own this

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Beauxbatons<strong>

"What do you mean you're going to Beauxbatons?" Ted inquired, now about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts he was shocked at Victoire's sudden change of mind. Over the two years she had been at Hogwarts with him, Ted had gotten used to the annoying "cousin" and was quite happy to come across her in the hallowed halls.

"It means that in September, instead of boarding the Hogwarts Express I will be getting a lift in a carriage of flying horses," Ted could see she was excited, but there was regret in her eyes.

"But why?" he asked, "I thought you liked Hogwarts." _And me,_ he thought but was intelligent enough to keep it inside his colourful head.

"Well I do like Hogwarts, but mama said that she wanted me to get part of my education in French. It'll be a great opportunity for me to improve my French and to get some of the culture I've never had a chance to receive," Victoire was smiling widely, displaying her perfect white teeth. Her skin was tinged golden from the Romanian sun. For her holidays, Bill and Fleur had decided to take Victoire, Dominique and little Louis with them to see Uncle Charlie. An invitation had been extended to Ted and Andromeda but they had declined having already accepted to stay with the Potters.

"Ted?" Victoire's eyes gave Ted a quick look over. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he laughed running his hands through his turquoise hair and stretching. "Just spaced out for a bit." He laughed again; Victoire just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Well I'm leaving in a couple of days," Victoire continued.

"What?" Ted was stunned, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I couldn't, I only found out a couple days ago and I've had to unpack from Romania and repack for Beauxbatons. I didn't have any time, if I had do you honestly think I would have told you like this?" Victoire's stubbornness kicked in. Hands were on hips, lips were pursed and for a second she looked awfully similar to her grandmother. This just made Ted grin.

"You know who you look like when you do that don't you Froggy?" he began to chuckle as Victoire immediately threw her hands to her sides and frowned.

"I do not look like grand-mama, and I am not a frog!" French accent was in full swing as she began to rant about how she did not look like "Grand-Mama Molly". This just made Ted laugh even more. Moments like these were the ones he was going to miss the most when she left so Ted took full advantage of it while he had it. He began to tickle Victoire, "So now you're going to live in the land of the frogs?"

"Ahaha, stop tickling me, and for the last time they're not frogs!" This argument continued as their tickle war progressed.

Soon enough Andromeda Tonks was calling for Ted to come in for dinner, Ted exchanged glances with Victoire, "Wanna come in for dinner?"

Victoire shook her head and politely said, "No thanks. That's one thing that will be a relief when going to France; I'll be able to have proper food." She nudged Ted's arm and he nudged hers back. They stood opposite each other awkwardly in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I'd better get going, dinner calls," Ted said as Andromeda called for the second time, he turned to go but stopped when he felt the strong grip of Victoire's hand on his sleeve.

"I brought you a gift back from Romania," she handed him a leather-laced necklace with what seemed to be a dragon fang hanging on it. Ted was fascinated, he took the gift and tried to put it on.

"Let me," Victoire murmured and swiftly attached the necklace around Ted's neck. The fang rested comfortably just below his collar bone. "Peruvian Vipertooth," Victoire muttered. "I found it in an abandoned cage and Uncle Charlie told me what it was. Apparently exceedingly venomous," Victoire winked at Ted and he sighed, she was never going to forgive him for how he treated her the first year at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss you Theodore," she only called him that when she was being completely serious. Ted felt her lips on his cheek before he was able to anticipate what she was going to do. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he watched the young witch giggle and run off in the opposite direction. Down the road she went and then before she turned the corner she yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'm NOT A FROG!"

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of the second chapter, the time skip was two years if you hadn't figured it out by the first sentence "now about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts", he was in his third in the first chapter. Victoire and Teddy have an age gap of two years.<p>

Please Review! I'm off to England tomorrow morning so don't expect another chapter for a couple of weeks and I would love to come back and find around five reviews waiting. Don't get me wrong I like favourites, but reviews tell me what you really think (good and bad) and I really would appreciate them.

Happy Wednesday!


	3. Chapter 3

This one's a short one again, but I hope you like it!

By the way Beauxbatons is a co-ed school even though in the movie only girls are portrayed.

Another time skip, I just wanted to get the year going.

Disclaimer - of course I don't own these characters, if I did I would have made them appear at the end of Deathly Hallows part two...yes, still kinda pissed about that

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Letters Part I<strong>

November 20th

Dear Teddy,

Thanks for the tips though I don't think learning to burp on command would do me a lot of good here. It's all so strict compared to Hogwarts but in a way I like it. I'm guessing you're well into the Quidditch season; I wish I could visit and watch you play but like I said before Beauxbatons is very strict and won't even let me go home during Christmas holidays because I'm only an exchange student.

I'm learning in FRENCH! Not the language of the frogs, and we most certainly do not croak. We scarcely talk English so I apologise for any mistakes, (if there are any), that I make in this letter.

I've made lots of new friends so you don't have to worry about me being lonely, I've also met this guy, but I won't tell you anything more about that.

I've tried out for the duelling club they have and I've also tried out for the Quidditch team in seeker position so watch out when I come back. The head mistress isn't too keen on the idea of me joining these teams since I seem to be the only girl in both, but I like it that way. There's this other club I'm really interested in joining but you would call me a geek if I did so I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do, it involves some travelling.

That's all from me for the moment, please write back soon,

Victoire Weasely

* * *

><p>Yeah that's it. I got into Pottermore :D I'm super excited for it!<p>

Please Review, a couple of words would be nice :)

Next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks (yes it's already written, insert evil laugh)

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Realised it's been ages...more than a couple of weeks**

**Anyway here's the fourth chapter, another letter...**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Letters Part II<strong>

December 10th

Please tell me you're not dating a FROG! If you are I'm going to drag you back home immediately! Not a lot is happening here, being a fifth year sucks. We have OWL's but after I'm done with them I can drop Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures! So far Gryffindor has beaten all of the other houses in Quidditch. Had a brilliant game against Ravenclaw, it was very close but somehow I always manage to snatch the snitch out in front of their eyes. You can't come over for Christmas? That reeks even more that Hagrid's fur coat he wears all the time. Well I guess I'll just have to wait till the summer to see you, not that I'm looking forward to it.

Well I'll be staying with the Potters this Christmas, Andromeda is coming too. I'm going to get to see James, Albus and Lily, I have to admit, even though they can annoy the hell out of me they're all pretty cute. I know, I know, you think I'm going soft, but hey, it's close to Christmas.

So if I'm definitely not seeing you during Christmas I met as well send you your present then. I was going to give it to you if I saw you, but you've kind of ruined that. Just kidding. Anyway, a word of advice, stay away from froggy-French boys, I've heard they have really long tongues... Gross.

I have written this letter way longer than I thought I would. Does the floo network work in Beauxbatons? Maybe we could try something on Christmas Day?

Definitely written too much now,

Ted.

* * *

><p>So I've got Ted as a bit jealous ;)<p>

Review? Favourite? only if you want to of course, but I'm hoping I can continue writing and uploading this cus I'm quite enjoying it...


End file.
